


Miłość z uśmiechem

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alkohol, Bipolaryzm, Degradacja, Freeform, M/M, Osobowość Wielokrotna, Przemoc bronią, Samookaleczanie, Zaburzenia Dwubiegunowe, Zaburzenia Osobowości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: Mickey wraca do domu, aby odkryć nową stronę Iana.Ian Gallagher ma dysocjacyjne zaburzenia osobowości. Mickey spotyka drugą osobowość Iana; Jerome'a Valeske.***TŁUMACZENIE.





	Miłość z uśmiechem

Klucze dzwoniły w zamku jego małego mieszkania. Mickey obrócił je i otworzył ostrożnie drzwi, aby nie obudzić swojego partnera, jeśli jeszcze spał. Mężczyzna ostrożnie wszedł do łazienki i zaczął wyplątywać się z kurtki. Jego oczy automatycznie powędrowały do czerwonych plam w zlewie. Syreny zaczęły dzwonić w głowię Mickeya.

\- Kurwa. Kurwa - powiedział z niepokojem. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i prawie wpadł na ścianę obok drzwi, otwierając je - I-Ian!

Stanął w drzwiach sypialni i uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył rudzielca leżącego na łóżku, plecami do drzwi. Wciąż oddychał.

Dzięki Bogu ... Mickey odetchnął z ulgą. Podszedł do mężczyzny i ściągnął koc z jego ciała. Zauważając, że lśniąca czarna broń leży obok Iana, pisnął.

\- Ian! Daj mi broń, gościu. Pokaż mi swoje ramie - Chicagoski akcent Mickeya zawisł ciężko w powietrzu. Kiedy nie odpowiedział, podszedł do swojego partnera i próbował go odwrócić. Następną rzeczą jaką wiedział, było stanie po drugiej stronie pokoju i wpatrywanie się w martwe oczy Gallaghera.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknął Ian, z lufą pistoletu przyciśniętą do skroni. Wyglądał, jakby dyskutował, czy powinien wycelować na Mickeya czy samego siebie. W co on grał?

Przerażający śmiech zagościł na bladej twarzy mężczyzny, mając w sobie również mroczny, chrapliwy chichot. Przekręcił oczy w niepokojący sposób, stojąc naprzeciwko wystraszonego Mickeya.

\- Ian...

\- Gallaghera nie ma obecnie w domu - powiedział Ian przeciągając samogłoski, podnosząc podbródek i wyszczerzając się. Popatrzył w oczy Mickeya Milkovicha, a potem jeszcze bardziej przycisnął broń do swojej czaszki.

W innej sytuacji, Mickey uznałby tę obrażoną twarz za seksowną. Z wyjątkiem tego, że przy tej twarzy znajdował się pistolet, gotowy do wystrzału w każdej chwili.

\- Wziąłeś swoje leki? - Mickey zapytał z zaciekawieniem, układając swoje dłonie w powietrzu tak jakby stał przodem do osaczonego zwierzęcia - Ian, pokaż mi swoje ramie. Teraz.

Mężczyzna przed nim, patrzący nikczemnie, powolnym ruchem opuścił pistolet, ale wciąż trzymał go w dłoni. Ruszył naprzód, zmuszając Mickeya do oparcia się o ścianę. Ian przechylił swoją głowę i uśmiechnął się, chichocząc radośnie. Znów podniósł broń, ale tym razem przystawił ją do czoła Mickeya.

\- Ian. Nie. Jest. Obecny - naciskał. Jego twarz wyrażała zirytowanie. Jego palec wisiał nad spustem, drgając na znak protestu.

 - Ty... Przerażasz mnie... - Mickey zadławił się. Uśmiech na twarzy Iana.To wyglądało boleśnie, jak kąciki jego ust były rozciągnięte; niczym w gabinecie dentystycznym. Jego głos złamał się podczas wybuchu śmiechu.

Ian odepchnął się i odszedł od niego, wyjąc ze śmiechu.

\- Jesteś żałosny.

Mickey zaryzykował, podnosząc kolano i kopiąc Iana w żebra. Zanim rudzielec zdążył zareagować, Mickey wyrwał mu pistolet i odrzucił. Jego knykcie zderzyły się ze szczęką Iana tak mocno, że znokautował weterana. 

 

***

 

\- Kurwa... - Miękki głos Iana rozległ się w sypialni i usiadł, pocierając szczękę. Był spuchnięty w dotyku. Gallagher powoli wstał.Zerknął w stronę korytarz i zobaczył, że płaszcz Mickeya leżał na ziemi - Mickey?

Ian zawołał swojego kochanka i poczłapał do kuchni. Własnie wtedy usłyszał beknięcie z salonu.

\- Mickey...- zawołał, nim zobaczył Mickeya trzymającego butelkę whiskey. Spojrzał w górę i stanął na nogi. Ian uśmiechnął się niepewnie, spoglądając na jego twarz - Ciężki dzień?

\- Jaki kurwa ciężki dzień, ty idioto? Co ty próbujesz osiągnąć? - Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Iana, który po prostu się uśmiechał. Choć zaraz potem został on zastąpiony zmartwieniem.

\- Kiedy wróciłeś do domu...

\- Przed tym, jak przystawiłeś mi do twarzy pieprzony pistolet. Pamiętasz?

\- O czym ty do cholery mów...

\- Kim do cholery jest Jerome? - zapytał Mickey, odkładając butelkę. Zimna krew zaczęła płynąć w żyłach Iana; przełknął ślinę - Posłuchaj, jeśli masz innego faceta za moimi plecami, okej. Po prostu musisz być ze mną szczery. Nie uszczęśliwiam cię?

\- Nie ma innego faceta. Mickey, to skomplikowane...

\- Och, więc, to wzięte z płotu Chicagowskiego życia, "to skomplikowane". Po prostu powiedz mi prawdę...

\- To nie jest to do czego zmierzam - Ian zmarszczył brwi, krzywiąc się na pieczenie na ramieniu. Zignorował to i posłał swojemu chłopakowi błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Więc co jest skomplikowane? Ja? - Rosjanin wskazał na siebie.

\- Nie! To nie ty...

\- Tak, tak, tak. To nie ty, to ja i to całe gówno - prychnął, biorąc łyk Jacka - Bipolarny pedał z problemami z ojcem nie jest już ze mną szczęśliwy. Co może być bardziej skomplikowane niż...

\- Mam zaburzenia tożsamości, Mick! - wrzasnął Ian, zamykając oczy. Mickey zatrzymał się, posyłając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Serio? - gapił się, spoglądając w dół. Gwałtowny żal spłynął po nim - Kurwa... Przepraszam...

\- Tak. Ja też - Ian podniósł swoje ramiona i opuścił je, jakby chciał powiedzieć "proszę". Poczuł coś, jakby oparzenie, gdy jego ręką zetknęła się z tkaniną i syknął. W końcu spojrzał na ramię i zobaczył krzywe, gniewne słowa  _Jerome... Hahahaha..._  I nawet krzywa uśmiechnięta buźka była wyryta głęboko na jego skórze.

\- Ian... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, kochanie? - Mickey postawił alkohol i spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Nie wiem. Mam już wystarczająco dużo problemów, jak powiedziałeś, więc... - Ian odsunął się od dotyku Mickeya i wpatrywał się w swoje ramię.

\- Przepraszam, Gallagher. Nie o to mi chodzi... Martwiłem się, byłem zdenerwowany... Nie myślałem jasno - powiedział Mickey z wymalowanym poczuciem winy na twarzy. Ian lekko objął swojego partnera ramieniem, szturchając go przy okazji. Uśmiechnął się Lekko i Mick popatrzył w górę ze zdziwieniem, iż nastrój trochę zelżał. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, unosząc brwi.. - Och, chcesz iść, Gallagher?


End file.
